SPECTRE
by Writers Ambition
Summary: Origionally called Special Executive for the CounterIntelligence for Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion. The real title wouldn't fit. This is still in progress so bare with me please keep a tab on it because im putting up chapters once a day or so.
1. Chapter 1

I am not Ian Fleming and I have no connection with the James Bond productions. I did not make the James Bond collection and I am not profiting from writing this fan fiction.

This might be more enjoyable if you picture a James Bomb actor and therefore I suggest Daniel Craig because he was the one I used as I wrote this.

Special Executive for the Counter-Intelligence for Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion.

Long after the infamous Blofeld was murdered by James Bond the chain of agents that comprised S.P.E.C.T.R.E. had finally brought themselves back on their feet. Blofeld and Largo had both been killed by the MI6 agent James Bond. Now the leader of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. was Number 3, now number 1, Red Grant's son, Raymond Grant. Raymond Grant's father had been murdered by James Bond aboard a train and now Raymond reformed S.P.E.C.T.R.E. and was looking for revenge against England and his father's murderer.

Grant always drove very quickly, but no one ever pulled him over. The police were in Grant's pocket and they were also partially afraid of him. Grant drove his black jaguar into his usual parking space outside a large brown building with a sign over it "Jordan's Bookshelf." Grant wore a suit with a long black trench coat. He proceeded up the cement steps and through the black front door.

"Good morning Mr. Grant" the Manager said.

Grant grunted a hello and walked to the back of the shop where a door warning "Employees Only" was painted. Grant opened the door and went inside. There was nothing in here except a few brown boxes scattered around, a broom, and a bucket. This didn't seem to bother the S.P.E.C.T.R.E. leader. Grant walked to the wall in front of him and examined it for a moment. A red stain caught his interest on the top right of the wall. He pushed it and the wall slid upwards.

Grant walked through the opening and into a large conference room where he walked noisily across the wooden floor and took his seat at the head of a long table. The talking of the already sitting patrols died down with the entrance of the leader.

"Good morning gentlemen, I would like to get right to the point. Are we on schedule Number 3?" Raymond asked.

"Yes sir, the operation will be taking place within the hour, everything is ready and our men are in position." Number 3 replied.

"Good, has the operation been checked for flaws for the third time?"

"Yes Number 1 it will work perfectly."


	2. Chapter 2

James Bond had attended many formal meetings but never one so boring. This was a Black tie gathering. The meeting was in honor of MI6. MI6 was receiving a great award for service to the state of England by the Prime Minister. The award was the Badge of Distinguished Service. Bond didn't care for the formalities; a badge was just a piece of metal. M would be receiving the hunk of metal herself in front of all the double-0s, who were all sitting in a half-circle around them.

The ceremonies were about to begin. The Prime Minister stood at the top of a small platform and called for M to approach him. M walked up and received the award and shook the hand of the minister. The agents all clapped softly.

"Finally we can get out of here" Bond thought to himself.

The agents all stood and everyone filed out of the room but M remained in the center of the room by herself. As Bond was beginning to leave M called out to him.

"007 can I talk to you for a moment?"

"You have to be kidding me" Bond thought.

James walked over to M.

"This award really should belong to you James; you really hold the service together."

James Bond was taken aback. He was expecting a mission or a short comment.

"Thank you M..." Bond was lost on words.

"Come with me James"

Bond followed her to her office and he shut the door behind himself. M put the award on the shelf behind her desk.

"James we've got a problem... I know you've dealt with them before so I know you can deal with them…They are back and I fear they are ever stronger than before, even stronger than we know or fear." M stated.

M sat down, opened her desk drawer with a key and took out a big yellow folder. She passed in across the desk. Bond read the familiar cover, "OHMSS For Your Eyes Only."

"A mission this late?" Bond asked himself.

He checked his watch, Omega. It was 11:23 p.m. Bond looked up at M who was watching him. A loud sound went off above them. Bond and M both looked up at the vent in the office ceiling. Bond took out his Walther and ran to the vent. He peered up it. It could be nothing, but then… A cylinder grenade fell out. 007 fired at the vent and dove out of the way. M hid behind her desk. The explosion blinded the MI6 agent and a hard kick was delivered to his face. Bond heard a lot of commotion in the room as he drifted in and out of consciousness but as he strained to listen Bond finally passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bond opened his eyes, the world was a blur. He blinked; James recognized the room as M's room. Bond blinked again; he could see regularly again, he was sprawled out on the office floor, lying on his stomach. Bond's right arm was outstretched; the Omega read 6:16 a.m. Bond stood up slowly, his body ached. James ran his hand over the back of his neck and through his blonde hair.

James strained to remember what happened the night before and then finally it clicked. James looked behind M's desk, she was gone. James then remembered the file, it didn't seem so important now. He walked to the desk, it was half burned, someone must have tried to destroy it. Bond opened it; at the bottom right was half an acronym S.P.E.C. 007 knew at once, S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

James ran out of the office, Moneypenny wasn't there, how could she be? Bond bolted into Charles Robinson's room. He too was missing. The building was empty. Eventually double-0s began showing up and other employees. The three most important people in the MI6 establishment were missing and by the looks of it, the worst terrorist group ever was holding them hostage.

Bond called a meeting of the MI6 agents and informed them all of what happened. He told them who captured them and how they operated. Bond also informed them sadly that he didn't have much to go on.

Bond was at a loss, never before had he felt so helpless, let down, and foolish. James was going to return to his house in London. He walked out of MI6 and to his Aston Martin. James opened the front door, sat down, and started the car.

"Double-oh-seven…"

Bond's piercing blue eyes shot through the rear view mirror and into the eyes of a stranger sitting in the backseat. The stranger had a pistol in his hand with a silencer attached, a berretta by the looks of it.

"He has them 007; He wants you to come get them."

"He? I don't even know who the he is." Bond responded.

The man laughed coldly.

"Hans? Ring a bell?" the man said.

"Yeah I killed him what did he come back from the grave?"

"No, his son wants to put you in one, good bye Bond."

007 expected a bullet through his back but instead the man got out of the car. He walked to the driver's window.

"He wants you himself Bond, and if you don't come the three are dead."

"Yeah? And where am I supposed to come?" Bond asked.

"Vienna, Austria." The man said.

"Thank you, something for your information."

Bond whipped out his Walther and put a soundless bullet through the man's shoulder. Bond left him and went to the London Airport.


	4. Chapter 4

Bond's flight was not an enjoyable one, the martini James ordered was not the best and he didn't sleep. The whole trip he was restless, it was his fault, it was his responsibility. If M, Money Penny and Robinson all die, it will be all his fault. James knew better.

Vienna was cold, very cold. The cold seemed to surround you and pierce the insides of you. James did not know what he was going to do or who he was going to contact. He had a name and that was all, but asking random citizens around Vienna where Hans was wouldn't be a great start. James walked in downtown Vienna, not knowing what he was going to do.

A sign that caught his sight was "Royal Casino Deluxe." Bond didn't want to waste time but he needed his enemy to find him. Bond had nothing to go on and no idea where the enemy was so the enemy had to come to him. James entered the casino,

Bond went to the teller and took out 50,000 Francs. James hung up his coat in the coatroom and as he did he revealed a very stunning black suit with a neat black tie. James entered the playing room and quickly found a baccarat table. James sat down and began a hand with two other gentlemen and as Bond was quick to notice, a very beautiful women. The first hand was dealt, Bond got a 5 and a 7.

"Card" James said.

He was passed a card which he revealed as a 5.

"Nine" Bond announced.

There were murmurs throughout the crowd watching, first hand and he gets a perfect score. The woman at the table had dark hair and a very cute face. Bond continued examining her, not a bad body either.

"Sir?"

Bond looked up.

"Oh to me?" Bond asked.

James hadn't even looked at his cards yet. He had a 6 and a 4, unlucky.

"Card"

James flipped over the card, a nine. James raked in his winnings as more murmurs and cheers came from the crowd.

The woman looked and Bond as she took over the shoe. Bond looked longingly at her and she didn't look away. She passed him two cards. James looked at them two sevens. The pot was growing. They added more and more chips until Bond and the girl both had no credits left.

"Card" Bond said.

The girl slowly, almost more slowly then necessary passed James the card. Bond looked at it, it was a 4 but there was writing on it. "1583 East" it read. James looked up and the girl surprised. She smiled weakly at Bond.

"I…" James said. "Fold?"

Bond stood up quickly and left the Casino. He ran into the street looking around for a car. He spotted one and ran over to it.

"I need your car" Bond insisted.

Before even waiting for a response Bond opened the front door, pulled the old man who was sitting there out and sat down inside. Bond zoomed down the street, East.


End file.
